Jugando con Fuego
by MafiaSaiyajin
Summary: "Siempre me dijeron que si jugabas con fuego podías quemarte, nunca dijeron lo divertido que podía llegar a ser"
1. ¿Atracción a primera vista?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

_Pensamientos en cursiva. _

**Gritos en negrita.**

"Siempre me dijeron que si jugabas con fuego podías quemarte, nunca dijeron lo divertido que podía llegar a ser"

Capítulo I ¿Atracción a primera vista?

Freezer estaba furioso. Sabía que había cometido un error al dejar con vida al Saiyajin, pero él sabía de la ubicación de las esferas del dragón faltantes. No podía entender que se haya burlado de él. Atacar su nave y llevarse todas las esferas, el error de Zarbon está a punto de costarle la vida. Dando una orden, exigió que lo encuentre lo más rápido posible. Su sueño de ser inmortal se le está escapando de las manos.

Mientras tanto Gohan iba por la esfera que había escondido Vegeta al invadir la pequeña aldea.

Krillin regresó con la esfera que le dio el gran patriarca. Además de aumentar sus poderes se sentía emocionado y confiado, por fin desde que llegaron a este planeta algo le estaba resultando.

¡Bulma, mira! ¡Esta es una esfera del dragón!- Anuncio Krillin emocionado

Es mucho más grande que las de la tierra - Observo la peliazul.

Si tenemos esta, la escondemos, Vegeta y Freezer no podrán cumplir su deseo.

Me gusta tu idea Krillin. En cuanto tengamos dos de ellas será bueno - Ella concordó.

Espera... ¿Dos? ¿Y dónde está Gohan?

Gohan se llevó el radar y fue a buscar la esfera que escondió Vegeta en la aldea que atacó. Al parecer él no está allí.

Krillin sabía que con eso se meterían en serios problemas. Vegeta no es tonto, cuando se dé cuenta, recorrerá todo Namek para encontrarlos y matarlos, Pero estaba confiado ya había aumentado sus poderes. Lo tenía todo controlado, o almenos eso creía.

_Gohan tiene que ir donde el Gran Patriarca y superarse, así estaría a la misma altura de Vegeta para derrotarlo. _Pensó Krillin.

Solo quedaría Freezer y quien se tenía que encargar es Goku, que ya estaba en camino.

Hablé con mi padre. ¡Dice que Goku estará con nosotros pronto! – Aviso la peliazul.

Todo va a nuestro favor, Bulma. Dendé me llevó donde el Gran Patriarca, quien es el más longevo del planeta. tiene la capacidad de aumentar el poder que se tiene escondido. Él está de nuestro lado, tengo la idea de llevar a Gohan para que pueda superarse.

Faltaba poco. Después de tanto tiempo al fin podría enfrentarse al cruel tirano que acabó con su pueblo. Por fin sería el amo del universo y armaría el imperio que algún día el destino se lo arrebató. Solo le faltaba una esfera, recordó que la habia escondido en el lago y fue por ella.

Voló rápido pensando en muchas cosas, como sembrar el terror en el universo, localizar a los Saiyajines escondidos de Freezer, demostrar a todos su inmortalidad. Sentir nuevamente el poder y que por fin lo nombraran como el gran príncipe Vegeta, era tentador.

Esa alucinación de poder se rompió de repente cuando vio al hijo de su enemigo volar a toda velocidad con la esfera que el tanto anhelaba.

**Maldito Vegeta ¡Dónde estarás!** ¡Qué ganas de tener el rastreador para encontrar a ese traidor! Solo hay que esperar que llegue las fuerzas Ginyu para traer los nuevos modelos. Si no encuentro a ese miserable, ¡Freezer va a matarme! – Zarbon estaba desesperado.

No sabía dónde buscar al traidor. Desde que el simio, (como él le decía) era pequeño, nunca le gustó la idea de que Freezer lo conservara. Sabía que ese mocoso en unos años más se iba a revelar, era un secreto a voces. Todos los Saiyajin eran una raza temible.

La suerte estaba de su lado. Ver la imagen del Príncipe volando a toda velocidad que además seguía a otro sujeto que tenía una esfera del dragón lo emocionó.

Llevar a Vegeta, recuperar las esferas que se robó y más la que poseía ese sujeto, repararía todo el error cometido. Recibiría el perdón de Freezer, esta era su oportunidad. -Pensaba el soldado.

Pasaron las horas y Gohan no llegaba. Bulma se miraba en el pequeño espejo, las ojeras por el poco dormir eran notorias, eso le irritaba ya estaba odiando ese planeta. El que tenga tres soles y no exista la noche ya le trastornaba, menos mal que la cueva que encontraron era apta para poner una cápsula de casa, con eso tenía cubiertas las necesidades básicas y también el estar a salvo por si aparecen sujetos que les podrían hacer daño o peor aún… ¡Vegeta! Ella sería muy inteligente pero la fuerza física no era lo suyo.

\- La esfera del dragón es enorme - dijo el pequeño de cinco años

Ya sabíamos de su tamaño - dice el joven ex – monje

¡Genial! ¡Por primera vez me siento feliz en este horrible planeta! - Exclama la joven científica.

Gohan, tenemos que ir donde el gran Patriarca. Te contaré en el camino quien es, él será de gran ayuda – Aviso Krillin - Bulma, tu guarda las dos esferas en la casa. No salgas por ningún motivo, puede que Vegeta o los soldados de Freezer estén merodeando por el lugar y quieran hacerte daño.

_**¡**_**Y donde se supone que van a ir sabandijas**_**!**_

**Es… es ¡Vegeta! – **gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

_Así que se quieren escapar__**. **_Pensó Vegeta furioso

**¡Insectos, devuélvanme lo que me pertenece! **– Exigió él

¿Krillin, que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto la peliazul asustada.

Era evidente el miedo de ambos. La felicidad de encontrar las dos esferas duro poco.

Gohan recordaba lo fuerte que era el guerrero y lo que costó derrotarlo cuando fue a la tierra. Vegeta se veía más fuerte.

**¡Quiero las esferas del dragón! Les perdonaré la vida, dénmelas antes que Freezer mande a sus soldados y las vuelva a tener en sus manos, ¡No tienen idea lo poderoso que es!**

Krillin temblaba, no podría enfrentarse a Vegeta. El Saiyajin era intimidante y lamentó que Goku no le dejara cortarle la garganta cuando el idiota estaba mal herido, tratando de escapar en su nave. No le quedaba otra opción más que entregarla.

Que todos muriesen no traería nada bueno, sobre todo para Goku. Ya habían sufrido bastante con la muerte de sus compañeros y revivir a más personas sería terrible sobre todo a él, que ya habia muerto una vez y si volvía a irse donde Enma-Sama se quedaría allí para siempre.

**¡Maldición! **Ese hijo de puta viene por mí, como fui tan imbécil de no darme cuenta. No se muevan, si llegan a escapar mataré a todos ustedes ¡Incluso a la mujer! – Amenazo Vegeta.

¿El me nombro a mí? - Bulma se dio cuenta que Vegeta se había percatado de su presencia.

No sirvió de nada estar escondida detrás de una gran roca, con solo escuchar esa voz ronca tenía miedo de verlo en persona. Cuando estaba en la tierra pudo divisarlo a lo lejos pero muy poco. Sabía que él era temible.

Había asesinado a todos sus amigos en especial a su ex – novio. Ella habia pensando que después de sufrir esta horrible experiencia, iban a revivirlo y darle una segunda oportunidad.

Al salir de la roca vio la figura del Príncipe. Él estaba ahí mirando a Krillin y a Gohan apuntándolos con el dedo, no se veía tan intimidante pero si desquiciado. Lo notaba familiar, quizás por el parecido a Goku. Lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, usaba esa armadura sobre un traje de color azul oscuro muy ajustado. No era muy alto pero tenía una figura perfecta e imponente, sus músculos pronunciados, su cabello en forma de flama al viento y esa sonrisa malvadamente sexy que le llamaba la atención.

De repente vio llegar a otro chico. Este era más alto, su piel era extraña pero eso era lo de menos, tenía unos ojos preciosos de color amarillo y unas pestañas muy largas, realmente era sexy, su cabellera larga con una trenza lo hacía parecer un príncipe del Medio Oriente. Pensándolo bien, el de darle una segunda oportunidad a Yamcha, la estaba desechando.

_Pensé que había conocido__de todo, pero el todo es solo en la tierra._

La pelea de Zarbon y Vegeta era impresionante. Golpes profundos y energías que destruían todo a su paso, Bulma por primera vez en su larga experiencia de ser una espectadora de batallas, esta le ponía la piel de gallina.

En la misma situación se encontraban Gohan y Krillin. Ambos estaban paralizados por la fuerza de aquellos guerreros. Lo sorprendente era que en tan poco tiempo, Vegeta había aumentado sus poderes, se veía mucho más confiado.

Vegeta no era tan fuerte cuando lo conocimos en la tierra. ¿Cómo se ha hecho tan fuerte? – Cuestiono Krillin perplejo.

No lo sé Krillin. Lo que si se, **¡Es que mi papá es más fuerte!** – Aclaro vehementemente el pequeño.

Espero que ambos se maten para que dejen de hacer problemas. Así Goku solo tiene que enfrentarse a Freezer.

Bulma seguía mirando boca abierta el enfrentamiento. Los movimientos delicados y las poses de pelea de Zarbon lo hacían ver muy atractivo, parecía una danza. _Como un stripper__**. **_Pensó.

Zarbon era todo lo contrario del salvaje Saiyajin.

Realmente son unos enfermos en pelear - Dijo Bulma acercándose a Krillin - ¿Estás seguro que el chico guapo que pelea con Vegeta es del ejercito de Freezer? Puede ser que te hayas equivocado. Por su apariencia sería un guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia ¡**Vamos joven guapo, mata a Vegeta! –** Grito Bulma emocionada, moviendo los brazos, alentando al alienígena como toda una porrista.

Krillin miro a la científica con cara de pocos amigos mira a la joven.

"Ese chico guapo" como le dices tú, trató de matar a Dendé, si nosotros no nos hubiéramos enfrentado a él, Dendé no estaría con nosotros. Zarbon con un gordo rosa y Freezer, atacaron una aldea matando ancianos y niños. No seas tan ingenua Bulma, el que sea guapo no quiere decir que es de corazón puro, además ¿Estas con Yamcha o no?

Bulma se molestó, detestaba que la trataran de superficial "Aunque todos sabían que era así pero se extrañaban de que no lo reconociera"

Para tu información, con Yamcha terminamos nuestra relación. El que haya llegado a este planeta asqueroso y a buscar las esferas del dragón es para revivirlos a todos no solo a él.

El pequeño Gohan se acercó a ella y le toco el brazo para llamar su atención.

Será mejor que te alejes de aquí. Ve a la cueva, llévate las esferas del dragón y escóndete en la casa. Puede ser que Vegeta pierda la pelea y tendremos que enfrentarnos a ese sujeto, tu vida está en peligro – Pidió Gohan.

Gohan. Ustedes me han dejado sola todo este tiempo. ¡La gran Bulma Brief no le teme a esos idiotas! más aún que ustedes están conmigo. Sé que pueden derrotarlos. ¡Además Goku viene en camino y le dará una paliza a Vegeta y a Freezer y a ese chico de trenza o a quien sea! – Exclamo Bulma que se sintió segura al recordar que Goku estaba en camino - Además piensen, si llega a ganar Vegeta, tienen una ventaja, el quedará exhausto con esta pelea y no tendrá las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a ustedes.

Bueno, Bulma, tus apreciaciones tienen algo de sentido. Si no quieres ir a la cueva escóndete detrás de esa roca junto con las esferas. Si ves que es demasiado peligroso trata de huir – Le aconsejo el pequeño.

Bulma se escondió detrás de ellas y solo asomo su cabeza para mirar la pelea. Ver pelear a ambos guerreros fuertes y atractivos le causaba sensaciones extrañas. _¡__En el universo hay chicos más guapos que en la tierra! Lástima que ambos sean malvados__**.**_

_**¡Ahhhh! - **_Grito de sorpresa al ver que Zarbon se transformó en un monstruo horripilante.

Bien Zarbon, por fin te has transformado. ¿Ahora si vas a pelear enserio? Realmente eres repugnante - Exclamo Vegeta.

Ya es la segunda vez que me has visto en esta condición, Vegeta. No me importa llevarte con vida donde el gran Freezer. Me llevaré a uno de los sujetos con los que te has aliado para que confiese donde están las otras esferas que escondiste. Este lugar será tu tumba – Prometió Zarbon. Se sentía confiado, creyendo que al liberar su otra forma podría derrotar a Vegeta.

Hummn!. Hablas demasiado, Zarbon. Si te has dado cuenta, mis poderes aumentaron desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos. Te agradezco que me hayas dejado mal herido ahora puedo derrotarte – Replico Vegeta arrogantemente antes de lanzarse a atacar.

El golpe de Vegeta en el estómago de Zarbon, hizo que sus ojos se desorbitaran, la respiración se suspendió, la sonrisa de Vegeta lo enfurecía más. La transformación en ese monstruo que detestaba aumentaba sus poderes pero lo hacía más lento.

Jajajaja. Zarbon, terminarás igual que la bola de manteca de Dodoria. Puso esa misma cara cuando lo mandé al infierno. Empieza a despedirte.

Vegeta alzo su mano sobre la cara de Zarbon en señal de lanzarle una gran bola de energía para darle el golpe final, pero el alienígena lo tomo de los brazos dándole un cabezazo.

Vegeta quedo mareado si bien habia logrado librarse del agarre de Zarbon, no podía ver nada. La sangre que brotaba desde su frente le impedía retomar la vista. El monstruo de color aguamarina lanzo una energía mandándolo a volar lejos, pensando que al fin lo había derrotado.

Zarbon se compuso del ataque y voló hacia las rocas donde se encontraba Bulma. La miró fríamente. Ella temblaba al ver aquel monstruo que en un principio alagaba su belleza. Bulma escucha los gritos de Krillin y Gohan quienes volaban a toda velocidad para atacarlo.

Te llevaré donde el gran Freezer, hembra. Siéntete halagada de que te lleve con el emperador. Si cooperas con él y dices donde escondió las esferas, Vegeta, te perdonará la vida – Dijo Zarbon mientras acorralaba a la joven.

Bulma gritó despavorida. El solo pensar que sería llevada donde Freezer, le daba pánico

**Gohan, Krillin. ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! - **Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Gohan lanzó un Masenko contra Zarbon y este se lo devolvió con una bola energía, logrando que Gohan salga despedido por los cielos.

Krilin apareció lanzando una patada pero en el intento, Zarbon tomo su pierna lanzándolo contra unas rocas.

**¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes! **No me importa tenerlos con vida. Voy a matarte hembra. Pronto vienen las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, ellos tienen la suficiente capacidad de buscar las esferas faltantes, Lord Freezer estará esperanzado si le llevo estas esferas que posees.

Tomo a Bulma del cuello levantándola en el aire. Sus manos apretaron más y más, su color de piel cambio, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella jamás pensó que así sería su muerte, en un planeta lejano sin sus seres queridos y en manos de un alienígena despiadado.

Bulma estaba entregada a la muerte. Le confortaba saber que se encontraría con Yamcha en el otro mundo. Aunque había desechado darle una segunda oportunidad el tenerlo de amigo por la eternidad no era mala idea.

Sintió un golpe que la arrojó al suelo. Su vista borrosa logró divisar un rostro cubierto de sangre. No lo podía creer, quien la salvo de morir a manos de Zarbon, era Vegeta. El golpe que mando a volar lejos al soldado de Freezer hizo que soltara a la mujer.

¡Vegeta! Emm…. Gracias – Le agradeció sin saber realmente como hacerlo.

Vegeta le dio la espalda y voló rápidamente donde se encontraba Zarbon.

Ya te dije quién te va a derrotar, Zarbon. **Seré yo el Príncipe Saiyajin. ¡Seré inmortal y derrotare a Freezer!**

**Jajajaja **\- La risa de un Zarbon moribundo le satisfacía. – **¡Mátame, simio!** Jamás me agradaste. Sabía que tu raza era de traidores, eres igual que tu padre. El Rey Vegeta era un traidor que se reveló ante Freezer y terminó en el otro mundo. Pronto llegarán las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, a las que tanto temes. Dudo mucho que puedas cumplir tu deseo, ¡mono!

Grrr… Ya me aburriste. ¡**Muereeee**! – Exclamo Vegeta, lanzando una bola de energía, explotando a Zarbon en mil pedazos.

Vegeta cayó al suelo exhausto.

Gohan y Krillin se recuperaron y volaron donde se encontraba Bulma herida.

Las marcas en el cuello dejadas por las grandes manos de Zarbon, le dolían mucho.

**¡Oigan ustedes dos, más vale que tengan consideración la próxima vez y reaccionen más rápido! Casi me mata esa bestia, a no ser por Vegeta, ¡me hubiese matado!**

¿Vegeta, te salvo? - Pregunto pequeño Saiyajin

Es extraño, pero me salvo, no sé porque lo hizo… - Trato de explicar.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos a la reacción del príncipe. Cómo era posible que el despiadado asesino y destructor de planetas, que hace unos meses atrás decidió amenazar la tierra, había salvado la vida de una insignificante terrícola, ¿Realmente no era tan malvado como parecía? ¿Tendría un grado de compasión por los demás? ¿Sería una táctica para su conveniencia? Un montón de preguntas pasaban por la mente de todos, mientras veían al guerrero acostado entre las rocas exhausto.

Gohan, hay que atacar a Vegeta. Como dijo Bulma, él está cansado, no podrá con los dos – Propuso Krillin, aún sorprendido por lo que habia pasado.

Krillin. Él salvo a Bulma, no creo que quiera matarnos. Recuerda que nosotros no somos el enemigo de él, Freezer y sus hombres lo son – Trato de razonar el pequeño.

Todos saltaron de miedo cuando vieron a Vegeta levantarse, este, toco su cabeza y miro hacia ellos. Caminaba como un animal a punto de cazar a su presa, intimidante, con la cara ensangrentada.

Bulma lo miraba y por primera vez sintió compasión por él. _Me salvo la vida, no creo que sea tan malvado, ¿Será buena idea ayudarlo?_

**¡Oigan, ustedes terrícolas! **Zarbon fue unos de los sirvientes de Freezer, poderoso pero no tanto, pronto vendrán otros soldados que son realmente poderosos así que ¡prepárense! – Advirtió Vegeta.

¿A qué te refieres con eso, Vegeta? - Pregunto el calvo.

Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, son un ejército de Elite, son cinco, yo no podré con ellos si solo tengo estos poderes. Ustedes están aquí con el mismo propósito, necesitan las esferas del dragón, si unimos nuestras fuerzas y juntamos todas las esferas, les dejaré que cumplan su deseo después que cumpla el mío. Hablé con uno de los ancianos de la aldea donde encontré la esfera que se llevó ese mocoso, hijo de Kakarotto, él me dijo que se pueden pedir tres deseos, si ustedes me dejan pedir que me vuelva inmortal, hagan con los otros deseos lo que quieran. ¡Si intentan hacer algo en mi contra los matare a todos! – Amenazo Vegeta después de ofrecerles una tregua temporal.

¡¿Y porque tenemos que confiar en ti, Vegeta?! - Exclamo Gohan.

**¡A mí no me importa si no me creen, idiota**! **Traten de luchar contra ellos esta vez, esa hembra a quien le salve la vida no tendrá segunda oportunidad Les hablo en serio, ni Kakarotto podrá vencerlos y menos a Freezer. No tienen idea con quienes se están enfrentando.**

Buen punto, Vegeta - Dijo Gohan pensativo - Dejemos que él pida su deseo – Dijo acercándose a Krillin - Solo tenemos que negociar con él, será inmortal y después que derrote a esas fuerzas como se llamen y a Freezer le haremos prometer que jamás volverá a la tierra. No sabemos cuándo llegará mi papá, además vamos a revivir al señor Picoro y a los demás para eso vinimos a este planeta.

**Oye Vegeta**. Aceptamos tu propuesta, vamos a estar contigo pero prométenos que jamás volverás a la tierra y renunciarás a pelear con Goku – Krillin trato de negociar.

**No me importa en lo más mínimo volver a ese planeta insignificante insectos**. Lo de Kakarotto no te lo puedo asegurar ya que tenemos una pelea pendiente, él me ha dado su palabra – Dijo Vegeta.

_**S**__erá una buena oportunidad, seré inmortal, venceré a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, a Freezer y cuando llegue Kakaroto a este planeta también será su tumba__**.**_

¿Vegeta que piensas que tenemos que hacer? Zarbon te dijo en ¿cuánto tiempo llegaran a este planeta esa fuerza de Elite?

La base de ellos se encuentra lejos, probablemente Freezer se habrá comunicado hace unas pocas horas con ellos. Sus naves son de alta tecnología por ende son más rápidas que la mía, estarán en este planeta en unas seis horas como mínimo.

_Seis horas es muy poco tiempo, hay que llevar a Gohan donde el Patriarca lo antes posible, tiene que aumentar sus poderes para poder enfrentar a esos guerreros__**. **_Pensó Krillin

Vegeta necesitamos ir a un lugar, es en poco tiempo. Si quieres puedes ir a buscar las esferas del dragón que tienes para que cuando regresemos puedas pedir tu deseo.- Krillin todavía estaba desconfiado de formar parte de una alianza con el despiadado Saiyajin pero necesitaba que Gohan se volviera fuerte.

**Por mi hagan lo que quieran, si tratan de hacer algo en mi contra, ¡matare a la hembra!** Yo me quedare descansando, la pelea con ese inútil de Zarbon me ha dejado exhausto, no he descansado desde que llegué. Traten de no tardar demasiado, necesitamos lo antes posible pedir los deseos. Cuando lleguen, despiértenme – Exigió el príncipe mientras se disponía a descansar.

Se acercó a una roca para descansar y arranco un trozo de tela de su manga para limpiar la sangre de su frente, tomo un poco de tierra y la froto en la herida, su respiración era agitada. Aunque sabía que iba a ser inmortal, eso no le aseguraba si iba a recuperar su energía. Necesitaba descansar por lo menos entre 30 minutos a una hora.

Bulma, nosotros iremos donde el gran Patriarca. Ve a la casa en la cueva y llévate las esferas del dragón, no salgas hasta que volvamos, no creo que Vegeta te haga daño, pero hay que desconfiar de él….. Creo que le agradas... - Exclamo el calvo.

Bulma se sorprendió por lo que dijo Krillin _¿__Será que le agrado?_

Ah, ¡Gohan! Toma el radar, si Vegeta trata de huir con las esferas, puedes buscarlo. Además traten de traer las otras esferas que él oculto, podríamos hacerle una trampa, no queremos que sea inmortal para que derrote a Goku y vuelva a la tierra.

Ok, Bulma. Cuídate mucho, si ves que se pone peligroso huye por favor – Pidió el pequeño.

No se preocupen, la gran Bulma puede cuidarse sola, ya me acostumbré a estarlo ya que ustedes pasan saliendo. Las esferas no las llevare a la casa, por seguridad solo entiérrenlas.

Krillin obedeció la petición de Bulma, las dos grandes esferas de Namek fueron enterradas a pocos metros donde se encontraba Vegeta.

Bulma se fue a la casa capsula y cerró la puerta con todos las cerraduras. Dejo en el mueble de la cocina una ametralladora, si Vegeta intentaba entrar a la casa, le disparara en la cara, específicamente en los ojos, con eso lo dejaría ciego para tener tiempo suficiente para tomar un jet de una capsula y escapar. Recuerdo que una vez, Yamcha le dijo que su KI era tan débil que costaba localizarlo (eso era una burla para ella, menos mal que ya no estaban juntos). De todos modos tendría que pensar varias alternativas a los hechos. Aunque Vegeta la había salvado, no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones.

"_Creo__que le agradas__**" **_ Las palabras de Krillin aún estaban en su mente.

_¿Puede ser que le agrade? Bueno Vegeta no es feo... nada de feo... ¡pero es malvadamente sexy! ¡Ay, Bulma, sácate esos pensamientos de la cabeza! Él jamás se fijaría en mí. Jajaja, ¡que idiota soy!_

Recuerdo cuando él tomo tierra para frotarla en su herida. _Estaba herido, no para llegar a la muerte pero esa pelea fue fenomenal. _

Realmente era muy fuerte, le sorprendía la tenacidad de los Saiyajines como su amigo de toda la vida...

Pobrecito está durmiendo todo adolorido afuera. ¿Y si lo dejo entrar? Le digo que se tome una ducha, coma algo y pueda dormir en una cama. Sería una muestra de agradecimiento al que me haya salvado, hay que demostrar que los terrícolas no somos tan mal educados.

_Además soy una bella embajadora__**...- **_Bulma con solo pensar en las imágenes de Vegeta de pies a cabeza la hacían sonrojar y sentir cosas.

Bueno vale la pena intentarlo de todos modos él me salvo, lo que dijo Krillin, ¡puede que sea cierto!

Bulma de acercó a la puerta, tomo la manilla y la abrió, salió de la cueva. Ahí estaba el Saiyajin, sentado en una roca. No entendía como podría dormir de esa manera tan incómoda. Desde su frente todavía brotaba un poco de sangre, su cara de tranquilidad lo hacía verse adorable. _No se ve tan intimidante._


	2. La Invitación

Bueno les traigo el segundo capitulo, muchas gracias a los que leyeron espero les guste. Este capitulo contiene Lemon...

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

**Gritos en negrita.**

Capítulo II "La Invitación"

Advertencia LEMON.

Bulma no sabía cómo despertarlo, si tocar su hombro, patearle el pie o simplemente gritarle. Temía la reacción de él cuándo despierte. Desecha la idea y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cueva. Cuando escucho hablar a Vegeta entre sueños.

Maldito Freezer, pronto te derrotare. ¡Seré el amo de universo! ¡No intentes tocar a esa hembra terrícola!

¿Hembra terrícola? ¡Ugh! Como se atreve a llamarme así. Mi nombre es Bulma, además, ¡deja de soñar conmigo! - Se molestó por como la llamaba y con algo de miedo trato de despertarlo - Ve... geta. Ve-Ve geta…. Eso no lo despertó, ¡Argh! - Tomo aire en sus pulmones y grito lo más fuerte que podía - ¡V**EGETA**! .

Vegeta despertó sobresaltado por el grito de Bulma. Se levantó rápidamente y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

**¿Freezer está aquí? ¡¿Llegaron las fuerzas especiales Ginyu?!**

**¡¿QUEEE?! ¡Freezer está aquí! ¡Ah! – **Grito Bulma atemorizada.

La sola idea de que ese monstruo se encuentre cerca, la hacía temblar.

No imbécil, te pregunto a ti. ¡¿Porque demonios me despertaste?! ¿Han llegado los mocosos? – Pregunto Vegeta exasperado. ¿Es que acaso todos los terrícolas eran densos?

Ah. - Bulma se sintió aliviada ya que no había peligro alguno. – Eh no, no han llegado.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me quede dormido?

Bulma miro su reloj. - Mmmm como 45 minutos.

**Grrr ¡Porque mierda me despertaste, terrícola! Si vuelves a hacer eso ¡voy a matarte!** \- Exclamo furioso el Saiyajin. Ignorando su presencia, dio media vuelta y se acomodó nuevamente, para su segunda vuelta al mundo de los sueños. - Cuando lleguen las sabandijas, que ellos me despierten, ¿entendiste inútil?

¡NO! Mira idiota, si te desperté era para agradecerte el que me hayas salvado de ese monstruo. Además como agradecimiento quería invitarte a mi casa, que está en la cueva y dejar que te duches ya que estas hecho un desastre y también darte de comer. Conozco a los de tu raza, ya que cuando Goku necesita recuperar sus energías después de un combate, necesita comer muchísimo. – Explico Bulma, ardida por la actitud del Saiyajin.

Vegeta la miro. No sabía cómo responder al gesto que tenía la terrícola.

¿Acaso estaba demente? ¿No le temía al príncipe de la raza guerrera Saiyajin? La estadía en este planeta le fundió el cerebro y ¿acaso no recordaba que había asesinado a sus compañeros en el planeta azul? Realmente no entendía.

¿Salvarte yo? Jajajaja, hembra ilusa. No quería salvarte, solo estabas entre las esferas y Zarbon, el haberte tomado del cuello hizo que bajara la guardia, solo tome la ocasión para atacarlo – Explico él indiferentemente.

**¡Ay! ¡Vegeta eres un idiota! Disculpe su majestad por despertarlo ¡Me retiro! – **Grito ella, explotando al final.

Bulma dio media vuelta molesta y entro en la casa. Puso todas la cerraduras nuevamente y se sentó en el sofá, desgarrando el tapiz con sus uñas, furiosamente.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Ese mono es un despiadado asesino, Krillin estaba equivocado, no voy a considerar sus palabras. ¡Hijo de puta, púdrete! Duérmete y cuando lleguen Gohan y Krillin llamaremos al Shenlong y el primer deseo será que te mueras. – Exclamo furiosa, maldiciendo al Saiyajin.

¡Maldición! Maldita terrícola, ahora no puedo dormir. ¿Para qué mierda me despierta? Para agradecerme, que imbécil es …

Vegeta se levantó. Miro al cielo y echo un gruñido. Los mocosos se habían demorado más de lo que él había planeado. Tendría que ir a buscar las esferas que tenía escondidas y pedir el deseo que tanto anhelaba. Trató de volar, pero un mareo hizo que cayera al suelo. El ruido de su estómago le anuncio que sus energías no estaban al 100%

Miro hacia la cueva y soltó un suspiro de frustración. Le molestaba la idea pero era necesaria, tendría que aceptar la invitación de la terrícola.

Bulma trataba de sintonizar el comunicador satelital. Necesitaba hablar con su padre para que le dijera las coordenadas exactas de la nave donde venía Goku, para así poder hacer unos cálculos y verificar el tiempo que se demoraría, pero no tuvo é señal era muy mala, la única forma era saliendo hacia el exterior. Y saber que Vegeta estaba afuera y la idea de que ser vista nuevamente por él, la atemorizaba.

"_Si me vuelves a despertar te matare" _Sus palabras no eran titubeantes, esa amenaza era real. Si salía al exterior y el comunicador tenía interferencia, haría ruido y eso podría despertarlo.

Humm. ¡¿Porque decidí venir a este planeta tan feo?! ¡Goku, llega pronto, quiero volver a la tierra! – Chillo la peliazul. - ¡Es cierto! - Bulma tomo nuevamente el comunicador. - Si salgo de la casa capsula pero no de la cueva, igual llegará la señal. No es necesario ver a ese asesino arrogante y con el ruido no lo despertare. ¡Bulma eres un genio!

Bulma tomo el comunicador y se dispuso a salir y mientras cerraba la puerta vio una figura acercándose. No lo podía creer - ¿_S__erá el_?- La oscuridad de la Cueva solo hacía ver una figura y mientras se acercaba, afino la vista para saber si era Krillin que ya había regresado con Gohan.

Se acercó más y más hasta que salto y cayó al suelo. - ¡**AHHH!**

¡Vegeta, yo no te he despertado! ¡Por favor no me hagas daño! - Bulma temblaba de miedo. La sorpresa al verlo hizo que cayera al suelo sobre su trasero y a la vez dejo caer el comunicador, que se hizo pedazos. Ahora no sabía cuándo seria el día exacto de la llegada de Goku para enfrentar a este guerrero y advertirle que era inmortal. La frustración al saber que podían ser sus últimas horas con vida, la apenaba.

¿Dónde está la comida? – Gruño el Saiyajin.

¿Qué? – Pregunto ella tontamente.

La comida. Ofreciste comida ¿o no? – Repitió él impacientemente.

Ehh bueno si... pero... si te la doy no me mataras ¿cierto?

Grrr Si te mato no cocinarías para mí. ¿Dónde tienes la comida? Lo que dijiste sobre Kakarotto es cierto, nosotros los Saiyajin necesitamos recomponernos con los alimentos. ¡**Necesito comer ahora! – **Exigió.

Bulma suspiro aliviada. - Ok te daré de comer, pasa. ¿Ves lo que está en el suelo? Es un comunicador, acabo de hablar con Goku y viene en camino, así que no intentes hacer nada en contra de nosotros. ¡Acuérdate de tu promesa!

Vegeta entro a la casa, era inevitable fijar la mirada en el culo de la terrícola, el sensual contoneo de sus caderas le hacían hervir la sangre. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde la primera y única vez en la que intentó aparearse con una alienígena con rasgos humanoides.

Fue nefasto, el celo que tenía en ese entonces era terrible. Prácticamente enloqueció a causa de la pasión. Solo tenía 13 años en ese entonces y la hembra era demasiado frágil, que el sexo desenfrenado no duro por mucho tiempo, porque a causa del frenesí, le arranco la cabeza con todo y espina dorsal.

Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha mientras te preparo la comida. Eso relajará tu musculatura y limpiará la sangre que tienes en la cara, el baño esta ahí, solo tienes que entrar y tendrás todo lo necesario.

Vegeta no dudo y comenzó a sacarse la armadura en plena sala y en frente de Bulma. El pudor no se encontraba en su vocabulario. Obviamente la ética y la moral eran algo desconocido para él. Se había sacado la armadura, sus guantes blancos, luego la parte superior de su traje azul oscuro, mostrando sus grandes pectorales, las cicatrices que tenía, demostraba todas las batallas que había sobrevivido. Se quitó las botas y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones.

Bulma no podía hacer otra cosa más que verlo, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba y un rubor teñía su pálida piel hasta la raíz del cabello, cuando al fin reacciono, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

¿Oye, animal caso no sabes de moral? Desvístete en el baño, ¡¿Cómo puedes ofender así a una señorita?! – Exclamo ella mortificada ante la situación.

Para Vegeta la petición de la humana le resulto un poco graciosa. Una risa burlona salió de su boca y se acercó a ella, Bulma que todavía tenía el rostro cubierto, era un momento muy incómodo para ella.

No tengo idea de lo que es eso que me dijiste. Pero, ¿acaso jamás has visto a un macho? ¿Cómo crearon tú y Kakarotto al mocoso? Todavía no comprendo como ese sinvergüenza haya dejado que su hembra y su cachorro viajaran por el espacio. – Pregunto él disgustado.

"_¿Vegeta piensa que soy la esposa de Goku?"_Pensó Bulma sorprendida.

Además dudo mucho que Kakarotto sepa satisfacer a una hembra, si la deja viajar sola a un planeta extraño, es porque no la valora -Vegeta tomo las manos de Bulma con las que se cubría el rostro y quedaron cara a cara.

Esos ojos negros e intimidantes, esa mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia que se derritiera. Bulma bajo la mirada y se percató que Vegeta estaba totalmente desnudo y volvió a enrojecer.

Vegeta aun sostenía una de sus manos y la llevo hacia su pene, haciendo que lo tocara, el cual se notaba que tenía una erección.

**¡Oye! Tu.. tu.. ¡tu eres un pervertido! **Como te atreves a hacer eso... bueno, ¡eso! – Bulma sacudió su brazo para poder librarse del agarre del Saiyajin - Para tu información yo no soy esposa de Goku, ni la madre de Gohan. Solo soy una amiga de ellos. – Aclaro ella ofuscada.

El príncipe soltó otra risa burlona. – Bueno, tomaré una ducha, siéntete alagada terrícola, de tener en tu morada al príncipe de los Saiyajin. Cuando vuelva espero tener la comida servida - Se retiró con una sonora carcajada.

Vegeta se alejó riéndose de los manierismo de aquella terrícola. Entro al baño y cerró la puerta.

Bulma quedo paralizada ante la osadía del joven intimidante que la dejo sin palabras. Miro la mano que hace unos segundos atrás sostenía el pene del guerrero, _**"**__Lo tiene grande…..__**"**_

Cuando llego a la cocina, acerco la mano a su nariz, el olor de Vegeta no era desagradable, una mezcla entre sudor y acidez. Bulma suspiró...

¡¿Pero que mierda estoy haciendo_**?! **__Hablo que Vegeta es un degenerado y yo oliendo la mano con la que toque su pene. Bulma esto está mal, espero no arrepentirme de esto._

Bulma lavó sus manos meticulosamente y saco la comida del congelador, (ella sabía perfectamente que en las condiciones en las que estaban no iba a ser factible cocinar algo con sus propias manos. además ese talento no lo tenía desarrollado, todos se quejaban que su comida era incomible). La introdujo en el horno y espero sentada. La imagen de Vegeta, los ojos negros y la risa burlona no la dejaban en paz.

/ "_Dudo mucho que Kakarotto sepa satisfacer a una hembra, si la deja viajar sola a un planeta extraño es porque no la valora"__/__ Que quiso decir con esas palabras ¿acaso se sentirá atraído por mi?_

Bulma suspiraba sentada en la silla de la cocina, miraba la carne y las patatas calentarse, eran tres porciones grandes, era obvio que comía igual que Goku. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo...

Vegeta se encontraba en la ducha. El agua tibia caía sobre su escultural cuerpo. La sangre y tierra que eran indicios de una feroz batalla se iban mezclando con el agua. El recuerdo de la hembra tomando su pene hizo que volviera a tener una erección. Su contextura física era muy similar a las hembras Saiyajines. No tenía muchos recuerdos de ellas, solo los relatos de Raditz y Nappa, de las hembras con la que solían aparearse y como lo hacían. Además de la imagen de la hembra que le había dado la vida. El recuerdo de cuando ella se despidió del pequeño príncipe de solo tres años porque tenía que vivir con Freezer.

Los ojos azules de la chica, el culo de ella moviéndose al entrar a la casa los dedeos rozando la cabeza de su pene hacia que se excitara, jamás se imaginó que estaría tan atraído por una hembra alienígena débil, cuando la vio por primera vez corriendo para esconderse tras las rocas ya le había llamado la atención.

_**¡**_Maldición!_**-"¿**__Qué demonios me está __sucediendo? ¡Debo estar por entrar en celo!"_

Vegeta tomo su enorme erección con una mano y empezó a pensar en esos ojos azules, mientras empezaba a frotar su dureza. El solo imaginar tenerla de espaldas, con el culo al aire y lista para ser montada, lo volvía loco. Salió de esos pensamientos abruptamente. Él era el orgulloso príncipe de la raza guerrera Saiyajin, jamás se aparearía con una hembra insignificante. Entonces cambió el agua de tibia a fría.

Bulma preparo la mesa con tres enormes platillos muy calientes que esperaban al hambriento príncipe.

Vegeta salió del baño, con su piel dorada completamente húmeda, el cabello mojado y la toalla amarrada en su cintura. Cuando entro en la cocina, hizo que Bulma se sonrojara.

Ahí tienes tu comida…

Vegeta miro la comida con el ceño y sin más se sentó en una de las sillas.

¡Pruébala! – Exigió él.

¿Qué?

¡Te digo que pruebes la comida!

¡No tengo hambre!

Quiero ver que la pruebes. Quiero comprobar si no me estas envenenando. – Ordeno con un gruñido.

_-"Que paranoico. ¿Acaso no entiende que quiero agradecerle el que me haya salvado? Paranoico, engreído y pervertido"._

Bulma tomo el tenedor, saco un poco de carne y se lo echa a la boca. Miro a Vegeta y le ofreció una sonrisa. Él todavía tenía ese rostro serio.

Ves, no está envenenada ¡come!

Vegeta miro el tenedor que Bulma utilizo, como algo sospechoso.

¿Qué demonios es esto?

Es un tenedor ¿Nunca has comido con el?

Estúpidas invenciones terrícolas.

Vegeta arrojo el tenedor por la cabeza de Bulma y ella logro esquivarlo.

**¡Oye! – **Grito ella escandalizada.

Vegeta se rió entre dientes y empezo a comer. No era necesario el tenedor sus manos hacían mejor el trabajo.

Bulma lo observo mientras comía. Habían muchas cosas que le recordaba a Goku. -_**"**__Él también es de esa raza pero no es cualquier guerrero es el príncipe de ella"._

Vegeta termino de comer, bebió algo de agua y se echó en la silla mirando a su alrededor. Todavía permanecía con la toalla atada a su cintura.

Nunca pensé que ustedes los terrícolas tuvieran esta tecnología, pueden construir una vivienda en poco tiempo además de viajar a planetas lejanos.

Mi padre es un destacado científico en la tierra, bueno yo también. Ambos realizamos inventos e investigaciones, nosotros creamos esta casa y la nave espacial donde llegamos - Bulma lo decía con orgullo. Ella era muy inteligente, junto con su padre eran los científicos más respetados del mundo.

Jajajaja. Lastima terrícola que todavía es primitiva. Cuando sea inmortal , derrote a Freezer y al imbécil de Kakarotto, viajare a la tierra para conquistarla. Agradéceme que a ti y tu padre les perdonare la vida si trabajan para mí.

**¿YA TERMINASTE?** ¿Puedes vestirte y retirarte? No quiero hablar más contigo – Exploto nuevamente la peliazul.

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Bulma. Nuevamente quedaron cara a cara. Esa mirada tan intimidante la hacía ponerse caliente.

Ella bajo la mirada a la toalla que lo cubría desde los oblicuos hasta las rodillas. De repente vio un bulto formarse.

¡Trata de hacer algo conmigo, Vegeta y lo lamentaras!

El plan de sacar la ametralladora y dispararle en las bolas no sonaba mal. Trato de ir al cajón pero Vegeta le cortó el paso, tomándola del brazo.

¿Y si intento esto?

Vegeta tomo a Bulma y la cargo sobre sus hombros como un saco de papas. Bulma golpeo indignada la espalda del Saiyajin, tratando de huir.

**¡Suéltame animal!**

**¡Cierra la boca hembra!**

Vegeta arrojo a Bulma en el sofá tapándole la boca. La miro fijamente y de un tirón le arranco la ropa. El salvaje macho se humedeció los labios al verla con esas diminutas prendas que apenas la cubrían.

-Eres una hembra perfecta para mí, me pones caliente... – dijo él en un jadeo.

Bulma se quedó petrificada, jamás pensó que Vegeta sintiera la misma atracción física que ella estaba sintiendo por él. Lo miro a los ojos, también se sentía caliente y muy mojada y eso que todavía no la había tocado.

El príncipe se acercó lentamente como un depredador cazando a su presa. Sus dedos se deslizaron bruscamente por el sostén, los senos de la muchacha quedaron expuestos con solo un tirón...

\- Estas tetas me gustan** -** Ronroneo él. Se acerca a su cuello, todavía se podían ver las marcas que Zarbon le habia hecho, acercó su nariz y aspiro profundamente, gruño desde el fondo de su pecho.

\- Hueles tan bien y me estás volviendo loco, maldita terrícola.

Bulma tomo el rostro de Vegeta con ambas manos para tratar de darle un beso pero él le corre la cara y arquea una ceja en una muda pregunta. _"No me quiere besar. ¡Quiero probar esos labios!" _Los pensamientos de la joven se quedan en blanco, mientras el príncipe pasa su lengua caliente por sus senos, mordió fuertemente el pezón haciendo que Bulma soltara un quejido _**"**__Eso duele pero me gusta.__**"**_

Vegeta repaso la forma de sus labios con los dedos y luego se los chupo de una forma muy erótica. Con la otra mano tomo las bragas de Bulma y ella soltó un gemido ante el contacto, él las arranco salvajemente, dejándola completamente desnuda ante su mirada hambrienta. Llevo sus dedos aun húmedos con saliva hacia su clítoris y empezó a dibujar círculos con ellos, haciendo que ella gimiera más fuerte. Vegeta repaso el contorno de su entrada antes de introducir un dedo en su vagina, sintió de inmediato lo apretada que era y sintió un estremecimiento recorrer por su espalda, introdujo un segundo dedo, estirándola poco a poco, acostumbrándola para recibir algo mayor, con cada movimiento ella se mojaba cada vez más. El olor de su excitación lo estaba enloqueciendo, al punto que ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba probarla y sin delicadeza, recorrió con su lengua un camino hacia ese lugar que solo sus dedos habían sentido. Vegeta bajo la cabeza hacia su coño y empezó a beber de su néctar, deleitándose con su dulce sabor.

¡Vegeta...! - Solo eso podía pronunciar. La terrícola no podía creer que el asesino de su ex – novio. El Saiyajin que tantos problemas les causo en la tierra, ahora tenía la lengua enterrada en su vagina, bebiendo de ella como si tratara de apaciguar una sed de miles de años. _"¡Se siente realmente bien!"_

Él estaba hambriento y solo ella podría saciarlo. Paso su lengua por la protuberancia de su clítoris, chupando fuertemente el pequeño botón, para luego introducirla y sacarla repetidamente de su entrada. Se sentía increíble.

Me encanta tu sabor. No puedo más, quiero follarte – Anuncio él jadeante.

La tomo por la cintura y la giro para que quedara de espaldas a él, dejando su culo en el aire. La toalla que llevaba él, término volando por los aires.

Bulma no podía dejar de gemir. Jamás habia sentido tales sensaciones. Él la manejaba a su antojo, como si fuera una muñeca y a ella le gustaba y mucho.

Realmente, esa era la mejor fantasía hecha realidad. Follar con un alienígena en un planeta lejano. Se lo habia imagino una vez y lo encontró descabellado. Había cumplido muchas con Yamcha pero esta ya la había descartado.

¡Vegeta... eres increíble!

¡Silencio! Pronto sabrás como folla un Saiyajin.

Vegeta tomo a Bulma del culo y lo masajeo antes de penetrarla de una sola estocada. Ella grito fuerte, ante la sorpresa por la forma tan salvaje en la que la penetró, sentía algo de dolor. Los movimientos de Vegeta eran cada vez más fuertes, chocaba sus caderas con el culo de ella. Se inclinó sobre ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo y ella lo sintió gemir en su oído. Sentir esa voz ronca que tanto le temía, era sexy y eso la encendía.

Con la forma con la que la follaba, Bulma perdió la capacidad de pensar. No había remordimientos, miedo ni odio, solo ellos dos disfrutando del cuerpo del otro. El pasado ya no existía para los dos amantes, solo el presente.

La sensación de sentir su pene dentro de ella, era maravillosa, la estiraba por completo. Ese pedazo de carne grueso y grande, se frotaba fuertemente contra su punto G y cuando el giro su cadera, embistiéndola en una nueva forma, haciendo que la penetrara de forma aún más profunda, llegando a tocar su cérvix con cada estocada.

Bajo la cabeza para ver tal espectáculo. La conexión de ambos genitales era impresionante, sus labios vaginales desde lejos se veían muy hinchados, su clítoris chocaba con las bolas del príncipe en cada movimiento. Realmente esta raza era superior, no solo porque era guerrera, además tenían la particularidad de tener una polla y bolas enormes.

Vegeta tomo a la hembra de las caderas… - **!Imbécil, deja de moverte!** – Le reprendió - ¡**No quiero salir de ti! - **Los movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes, llegando al punto que sentía que era el momento de liberarse. Desde la última vez que lo hizo que no fue de su satisfacción, nunca se había sentido así. El haber tomado a la hembra alienígena con tanta fuerza al punto de matarla en el acto, no era agradable _"Esta vez no hare lo mismo, será diferente." _Se prometió mentalmente.

Ambos callaron, solo podían concentrarse en algo y era en el placer que estaban sintiendo, todo lo demás dejo de existir. Todo era silencioso, solo se podía escuchar los sonidos de los amantes, acompañados con la melodía de sus gemidos. Los gritos de la peliazul llegando al orgasmo no se hicieron esperar y eso precipito que el príncipe también se corriera con fuerza, derramando su semilla caliente en ella, llenando cada espacio.

Vegeta aun agitado se recostó sobre la espalda de ella, la tomo fuertemente de la cintura intentando recuperar el aliento mientras todo quedaba en silencio.


	3. Las Temibles fuerzas de Elite

**AQUÍ LO PUSE Y NO APARECE TERCERA PARTE: VOLVEMOS POR MAS!**

Bueno,disculpas a todos pero volveré con esta historia, ¡les dejo el capítulo tres!

**Capítulo 3**

"**Las Temibles fuerzas de Elite"**

Bulma salió de la ducha, camino a la sala ese, lugar que se hizo espectador de la lujuria, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Los recuerdos de aquel momento llegaban a su mente, el gemido de Vegeta en su oído todavía lo sentía.

_Él debe estar en la sala, será mejor que se tome una segunda ducha Pensó Bulma _pero ya no veía al príncipe, ya se habia marchado. La joven lanzo un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió a la habitación. El vestido amarillo que llevaba anteriormente estaba destrozado al igual que sus medias negras. Tomó una cápsula y de su ropero sacó un nuevo atuendo.

Volvió a la sala y miró su reloj, ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que Gohan y Krillin fueron donde el Patriarca.

Miraba el sofá donde hace unos minutos habia llegando al paraíso haciendo que sus mejillas cambiaran de color a un leve carmesí. "Ay, Bulma…. ¿viste lo que acabas de hacer? Te follaste a Vegeta…. ¡si a Vegeta! ... Ay Kami ¿en qué me metí?... Ah y ¿Vegeta? ¡se llevó las esferas! ¡Maldito puto, me distrajo para robárselas!" Pensó en voz alta.

Bulma salió de la cueva molesta y lo encontró a _Él, _que estaba hablando de espaldas junto a Gohan y Krillin.

"¡Hey, Bulma! ¿Estabas durmiendo? No queríamos despertarte" Dijo Gohan.

"**¡Ustedes! ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? ¡Pronto vienen esos tipos que no puede vencer, Vegeta! Tontos**" Grito la peliazul.

"**¡Cierra la boca Terricola!** Son cinco guerreros ¿Cómo crees que pueda con todos ellos? yo soy fuerte pero las habilidades de ellos me llevan ventaja. Puedo eliminarlos pero uno por uno siendo inmortal, seguro el inútil de Kakarotto puede hacerlo" Exclamo molesto el saiyajin.

"Ya no discutan, no es tiempo de estar peleando." Dijo el calvo "Ahora Vegeta hay que ir a buscar las esferas que tienes escondidas y llamar a Shen Long para que cumplamos los deseos."

"¿Shen Long?" Pregunto el príncipe

"Sí, es el Dios dragón al que hay que pedirle el deseo" Explico Gohan

"Bien. Vamos los llevaré... ¿y las otras esferas? no las veo **No me digan que las escondieron sabandijas, ¡tenemos un trato!"** Reclamo Vegeta.

"Vegeta, las esferas están enterradas en ese lugar" Gohan apunto con el dedo el lugar donde se encontraba la tierra aun removida.

"Está bien voy a buscarlas. Si es una trampa, ¡los mataré a todos!" Advirtió el Saiya.

Bulma se quedó mirando a Vegeta como se dirigía al lugar señalado. Era inevitable mirarle el culo.

El guerrero lanza una bola de ki removiendo la tierra, después con las manos escarbo para sacarlas. _¿Cómo puede actuar tan natural? Mmmm idiota, espero que no se enamore de mí porque lo que fue hace un rato fue solo un polvo. Pensó la peliazul._

Krillin miro a Bulma como se sonrojaba al mirar a Vegeta. Se acercó a Bulma y puso cara divertida

"Oh recuerdo que tus medias eran negras ¿Por qué tienes unas de color lila? A todo esto, Vegeta se ve muy limpio y no tiene heridas... aquí no hay una fuente de agua o algo donde se pueda limpiar...

"¿A que te refieres con eso Krillin?" Bulma lo miro con cara de fastidio.

"Nada solo te decía. Además cuando llegamos, él estaba saliendo de la cueva, nos dijo que entro en ella solo para dormir..."

"Argh Krillin, si piensas que entró a la casa olvídalo. ¡Jamás le abriría la puerta a ese asesino! ¡Idiota!" Respondió molesta la peliazul.

Krillin hablo en voz baja, acercándose al oído de Bulma "Mmmm si...a Gohan le puedes engañar porque es un niño, pero a mí no. Recuerda que también soy un adulto, no le creo a Vegeta esa excusa de dormir... espero que no te hayas metido en problemas Bulma."

"¡Argh! ¡Idiota cierra la boca!" Bulma golpeo la calva del chico, este cayó al suelo quejándose, mientras Gohan miraba desentendido la escena.

"Krillin, vamos" Le dice el pequeño saiyajin tomando una esfera.

"Síganme, ¡están por esa dirección!." Dijo Vegeta alzando vuelo.

Krillin y Gohan tomaron las esferas y se elevaron en el aire, siguiendo al saiyajin.

Bulma se quedó mirando como todos se alejaban a gran velocidad.

"Oh... pero ¿por qué me estoy quedando aquí? Tontos no saben que yo tengo que llamar a Shen Long..." Bulma tomo su estuche de capsulas, saco una, la presiono y lanzo al suelo, cuando el humo se disipo, apareció una aeromoto de color rojo. Se siento en ella haciendo una mueca de dolor, eso le recordaba aquel encuentro candente con el Príncipe. Salió a toda velocidad en busca de los demás.

"Es por aquí, las tengo escondidas detrás de esas rocas" Dijo el Saiya.

"¡Bien! " Respondió el calvo.

Todos llegaron al lugar, tomaron las otras esferas y las reunieron, por fin tenían las tan anheladas siete esferas ante sus ojos, ellas brillaban listas para liberar al Dios dragón.

"Vamos, Gohan llama a Shen Long." Propuso Krillin.

"Hazlo tu Krillin, yo no sé las palabras mágicas" Dijo el niño.

"Humm, Gohan no se las palabras….." Respondió el ex monje.

"**¡Llámenlo ya estúpidos! Las fuerzas especiales ya están pasando la atmosfera de este planeta. ¿Sienten el Ki? ¡Háganlo rápido!" **Ordeno el Saiya con los brazos cruzados, hartado de la situación.

"Espera Vegeta" Dijo Krillin pensativo "¿Que vamos a hacer, Gohan? Vegeta perderá la paciencia y nos va a matar si no lo llamamos antes."

"¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme nuevamente sola chicos?!"

"**¡Bulma!" **Gritaron ambos terrícolas.

_¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? ¿No sabe que es peligroso? Hembra curiosa._ Pensó Vegeta, mirando como la bella peliazul volaba en su máquina con el emblema de Capsule Corp. moviendo las manos en señal de saludo.

"Vegeta. Bulma va a llamar a Shen Long. ¡Ella sabe la palabra secreta!" Anuncio el calvo.

"Rápido, hembra. ¡Hazlo de una buena vez!" Exigió el Príncipe.

"¡Ay! ¡Ya los escuche!" Respondió la joven.

La peliazul se bajó de la máquina, camina hacia las esferas y puso ambas manos sobre ellas. Cuando Bulma estaba a punto de llamar al Dios Dragón, una explosión pasó al lado de ellos.

"Hola Vegeta cuanto tiempo sin verte..."

Cinco extraterrestres con armadura aparecieron. Dos muy altos, uno mediano de piel roja con el cabello largo de color blanco, uno pequeño de color verde y el que tenía el ki más grande tenía la piel purpura y unos cuernos en la cabeza, se veía aterrador.

-Jeice

-Butter

-Guldo

-Reecom

-Ginyu

"**¡Somos las fuerzas especiales Ginyu!**" Todos hicieron una pose ridícula, levantando los brazos.

Vegeta no se movió, su cara era una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia, empuño los puños y miro a Bulma.

"**¡Llámalo ya Hembra!"**

Bulma miro nuevamente a las esferas, extendió las manos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estas desaparecieron. Bulma, Krillin, Gohan y Vegeta quedaron desorientados al ver las esferas en manos de los guerreros.

"¡Maldición!. Esto fue obra de Guldo" Dijo el Saiya

"Lo sentimos, Vegeta el que no puedas cumplir tu deseo pero Lord Freezer estará muy agradecido que las hayas devuelto Jajajaja" Dijo el pequeño guerrero de color verde.

"¡Eso que me dijiste me gusto, Guldo! Jajaja" Dijo uno de los enormes guerreros.

"Ay Vegeta no llores Jajajaja" Dijo otro.

"**¡Ya basta!**" Dijo el guerrero de cuernos "Jeice, toma esas esferas y llevémoslas a la nave del Emperador y ¡ustedes!"

"**¡Si, capitán!**" Respondieron al unísono los tres guerreros restantes.

"Den un escarmiento a Vegeta, el traidor tiene que irse al infierno... Ahhh y a los otros que los acompañan también" Ordeno con malicia el capitán.

"**¡Como usted ordene, Capitán!**" Exclamaron motivados los soldados de elite.

Vegeta, Krillin y Gohan tomaron pose de pelea, mientras Bulma se quedó mirando al capitán Ginyu.

"¡JA! ¡Llévense las esferas! Idiotas, no saben la palabra secreta para invocar al dios Dragón Jajajaja" Dijo la peliazul sacando la lengua.

"¡Bulma, cierra la boca!" Krillin y Gohan le hicieron callar. Bulma dio un salto llevando sus manos a la boca, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Gracias por decírnoslo, hembra" Respondió Ginyu "Jeice, toma a la hembra, será de gran ayuda para lord Freezer."

"¡**NO!**" Rugió Vegeta, lanzándose hacia Jeice mientras Bulma retrocedía lentamente.

"Ahhh... Ya veo. Jajaja Vegeta parece que esta hembra es tuya ¿cierto?" Pregunto Jeice.

"Jajaja miren ,El mono quiere aparearse" Se burló Butter.

Vegeta lanzo un golpe a Jeice, pero este lo esquivo, apareció un tipo grande con un mohicano de color rojo y le dio una patada al Saiya lanzándolo a unas rocas.

"¡**Ayúdenme! ¡Krillin, Gohan!" **Gritaba Bulma. Jeice le dio un golpe en el estómago a Bulma, dejándola inconsciente. La tomo de la cintura y se elevó en el aire junto al otro tipo con las esferas.

Gohan y Krillin corren para salvar a la joven pero no podían mover un solo musculo, una fuerza sobre natural los tenía paralizados.

"Soldados terminen con el trabajo sucio pronto... Ahhh y tráiganme la cabeza de Vegeta. Lord Freezer no aceptará nuevamente errores como los que cometió el idiota de Zarbon. Será un lindo trofeo para el comedor de los soldados en el planeta Freezer, así podemos dejar una advertencia al que quiera nuevamente traicionarlo jajajajaja

"¡Si, Capitán!" Respondieron los soldados nuevamente.

"¿Y qué hacemos con los chiquillos?" Pregunto Guldo.

"¡JA! Hagan lo que quieran con ellos no son importamtes " Respondió el capitán. "¡Vamos, Jeice!"

"¡Si, capitán!" Respondió el sujeto del cabello blanco llevándose a Bulma en brazos. Ambos volaron a toda velocidad.

**N/A: Agradezco a Stella por seguir esta historia y a mi Beta BrujitaLuna.**

**Esta chica peliazul siempre se mete en problemas... ¡Que pasara con Bulma? ¿Vegeta podrá tener la inmortalidad? ¿Gohan y Krillin podrán derrotar las Fuerzas especiales Ginyu?...¡Lean el próximo capitulo! ;)**


End file.
